


Jealousy Is Killing Me

by mikeyspankme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, jealous!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum may or may not be insanely jealous and upset when he watches his boyfriend, Michael, carry his best friend, Luke, across the stage at one of their concerts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is Killing Me

Calum had been used to Michael and Luke hanging all over each other and claiming they were 'Muke AF'. It had always bothered him, but he tried not to let his boyfriend know. He didn’t want Michael to think he was one of those guys that couldn’t handle his boyfriend being friendly with other people because Calum wasn’t like that. He didn’t care when Michael jokingly flirted with Alex and Jack from All Time Low or Ashton or Harry Styles. For some reason, though, Calum cared a hell of a lot when Michael did the same thing with Luke.

So when he saw Michael pick Luke up and carry him around the stage, he was definitely upset. Calum put on a grin for the fans, though, and held his emotions inside. After getting out of the spotlight and offstage, Calum split off from his band and went back to their dressing room. He wanted to go back to his hotel room and possibly cry, but he knew if he tried to walk back, he would get ambushed by fans and he really couldn’t handle that right now. So, locking himself in the band’s dressing room was the next best thing.Sitting down on one of the small couches in the room, Calum pulled his knees up to his chest and thought about what was happening. What if Luke was making out with Calum's boyfriend? What if Michael _liked_ it? What if this meant that Michael didn't like _Calum_ anymore?

Tears spilled out of Calum's dark brown eyes and he hastily wiped them away. He hated crying so so much. It wasn't manly at all and it made him feel incredibly girly. God, what if Michael didn't like him anymore because he was girly? Calum's mind raced with theories about why his boyfriend was so couple-y with a boy he wasn't even dating, most of which said that there was something wrong with himself. A knock on the door brought the brunet out of his own self-deprecating thoughts. His watery gaze was directed up towards the door. "Cal, babe? You okay?" Michael's voice flitted through the door, a light tone of worry in it.

"Go a-away." Calum muttered just loud enough to be heard, his voice cracking as he continued to cry softly to himself.

"Calum, let me in, please." He heard Michael jiggle the doorknob, but to no avail.

Calum sniffled, "No, go talk to your boyfriend Luke."

Michael laughed on the other side of the door, "Cal, babe, you are my boyfriend. Not Hemmings."

Calum muttered passively under his breath, "Sure doesn't seem like I am."

"Calum Thomas Hood, are you jealous of Luke?”

“No! Go away, dickhead!” Calum yelled, his voice quivering. He was so fucking sad and kind of hated himself now, but most of all he was fucking hurt. Michael thought this was all a joke! He’d laughed at Calum! What kind of person laughs at their boyfriend when he’s crying his eyes out all alone in a dark room with the door locked? Calum heard Michael let out a sighand some mumbled words, but he couldn’t quite decipher them. All he could make out were the words ‘love’ and ‘Luke’. Calum was about to ask him what he meant when he heard Michael walking away from the dressing room. _God_ , Calum thought, _he felt like crap_. Michael literally _left_ him when he was crying alone in a dark room. Michael obviously didn’t care for him, at all.

Calum let out a sob, the tears now streaming down his face. He curled into the fetal position on the small couch, his face stuffed against the couch. He couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he’d messed this up. Michael was going to break up with him and the band was going to fall apart. So many people would be disappointed in him. And God, was it normal to not be able to breathe? He knew it wasn’t normal. He also knew the feeling in his chest, the undeniable heartache, wasn’t normal and it wasn’t going away soon. His boyfriend had just said he loved his best friend. How in the hell was he supposed to deal with that?

Calum was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open, and someone coming in the room. He was too obsessed with the thought that Damnit, he wasn’t good enough and he would never be. He didn’t even notice the soft click of the door as someone closed it again. Finally, Calum was brought out of his trance-like state by the sound of Michael's soft voice.

"Cal..." He trailed off, seemingly unsure of how to comfort the sobbing brunet. Calum had never really cried much in his life. At least, not in front of people.

"G-go away." Calum sobbed, pushing his body further into the couch. Michael, as always, didn't listen to him. Instead, Michael crossed the room and got on the couch behind Calum, spooning him partly to stay on and partly to comfort his boyfriend.

"Cal, babe, you know I love you, right? I don't love anyone else the way I love you. Especially not _Lucas_ , God." Michael wrapped an arm around Calum, softly stroking Calum's hair with his free hand.

"Doesn't seem that way." Calum sniffled softly, finding some comfort in the way Michael was pressed up against _him_ instead of a certain eight-foot tall blond boy.

"How?" Michael questioned, looking at his boyfriend with sad eyes. It was obvious Michael didn't like making Calum cry as much as Calum didn't like crying.

"You always hang out with him. And you post selfies with him. And tonight you picked him up and carried him all the way across the stage." Calum wiggled around to sort of face Michael, "Why don't you do that stuff with me? It feels like you just don't like me, Mikey."

"God, Cal," Michael sighed softly, "I did that with Luke tonight because he's the only one in this band I wasn't afraid would beat me up. Not because I'm in love with him.Believe me, I’m only in love with you, Hood."

Calum let out a small 'oh' and tried to hide his burning cheeks.

"Besides, if I had picked you up, I definitely would not be able to resist the urge to kiss you because you look really fucking hot on stage to be honest."

"You are such a nerd, Clifford." Calum smiled, wiping the remnants of his tears off his face. Michael smirked and pulled Calum in for a kiss. It was sweet and loving and passionate and exactly what Calum needed to know that what Michael had said earlier was true. Michael did love him and God, that felt amazing.

"But I’m your nerd, right, Cal?" Michael smiled as he pulled away from their kiss.

"Yeah, sure," Calum pulled Michael back in for another kiss.

  
And even though they were thousands of miles away from Sydney, Calum felt at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and if you do, please comment/leave kudos.


End file.
